Liebeserkaerung
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Ein Liebesgedicht was ich ursprünglich für jemanden geschrieben hatte, und danach dem HP-Universum zugeschrieben habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Please R&R !


Liebeserklaerung  
  
Disclaimer: See, J.K.R., I'm very sorry to say this...: Lucius and Severus  
are yours... *Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
AN: So, und nach diesem aufklaerungsreuchen Disclaimer moechte ich noch  
klarstellen, dass dieses "Gedicht" urspruenglich in ganz anderen  
Verhaeltnissen entstanden ist, ich es dann doch HP zugeschrieben habe, weil  
Lucius und Severus besser, erheblich besser zu meiner Situation passen.  
Warning: Achtung AU! Slash! (wer das Pairing noch nicht kapiert hat, ist...  
(na,na,na, wir woollen die Leser doch nicht vergraulen...))  
Prelude: Lucius ist neu in der Stadt und bei einem Erkundungsgang setzt er  
sich in eine Kneipe. Dort trifft er auf Severus, der ihn mit seinem dunklen  
Auftritt, seinen alabaster Augen und den langen schwarzen Haaren in seinen  
Bann zieht. Der Abend kommt zu seinem Ende und die beiden verabreden sich  
neu, wobei Severus gar nicht merkt, wie anziehend er auf den blonden  
Neuankoemmling wirkt.  
******************************  
Am liebsten waere ich Licht,  
Um jades mal aufs neue dein Tag zu sein.  
Am liebsten waere ich die Sonne,  
Um dich jeden Tag mit einem Laecheln zu begruessen und dein Herz mit meinen  
Strahlen zu erwaermen.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine Wolke,  
Um dich vor den sengenden Strahlen der Sonne zu schuetzen und dich mit  
meinem Schatten zu erloesen.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein Regentropfen,  
Um den Himmel hinunter auf dich zu zu segeln, als erste deine Haut zu  
betruehren und dir einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken laufen zu lassen.  
Am liebsten waere ich der Wind,  
Um dich mal sanft, mal stuermisch in deinen Armen zu halten.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein Stern,  
Um mit allen andern zusammen die Nacht fuer dich zu erhellen.  
Am liebsten waere ich der Mond,  
Um dich jeden Abend aufs neue in den Schlaf zu singen.  
Nein, am liebsten waere ich die Dunkelheit,  
Um mich als naechtliche Decke um dich zu huellen und dich niemals mehr  
loszulassen.  
  
Am liebsten waere ich die Erde,  
Um dir ein Leben lang Halt zu geben.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein Baum,  
Um in den Himmel zu schiessen und fuer dich die Wolken zu erreichen.  
Oder am liebsten waere ich eine Blume,  
Um unter deinen liebenden Haenden zu voller Pracht aufzubluehen.  
  
Am liebsten waere ich eine Riesen-Ameise,  
Um dich in die Dunkelheit der Erde entfuerhen zu koennen.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine kleine Spinne,  
Um mein Netz in die schoenste Ecke deines Hauses zu flechten und dich so  
immer zu sehen.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine grosse Spinne,  
Um die seidenen, unsichtbaren Faeden meines Netzes quer durch die ganze  
Welt zu spinnen und dich darin fuer immer zu fangen.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein Moskito,  
Um Nacht fuer Nacht dein susses Blut zu schmecken.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein Hund,  
Um dein aller treuster Freund zu sein.  
Am liebsten waere ich doch eine Katze,  
Um dich sowohl bei Tag als auch bei Nach mit Zaehnen und klauen verteidigen  
zu koennen.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine Schlange,  
Um dich sanft und leise zu verfuehren.  
Doch am liebsten waere ich dein Lieblingstier,  
Um mit meinen Bildern die Waende deines Zimmers zu schmuecken und als  
Waechter deiner Traeume und Beschuetzer deines Reiches vorzuruecken.  
  
Am liebsten waere ich dein Haus,  
Um dich Tag ein Tag aus zu beherbergen.  
Am liebsten waere ich dein Bett,  
Um dich jede Nacht aufs neue zu behueten.  
Am liebsten waere ich dein Kopfkissen,  
Um die suessesten deiner Traeume mit dir zu teilen.  
Am liebsten waere ich deine Decke,  
Um dich in kalten, einsamen Naechten zu umarmen.  
Am liebsten waere ich ein paar Vorhaenge,  
Um deine Geheimnisse vor fremden Augen zu wahren.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine Lampe,  
Um alle Dunkeleit und Trauer um dich herrum zu verjagen.  
Am liebsten waere ich dein Komputer,  
Um, wann immer es geht, deine volle Aufmereksahmkeit zu haben.  
Nein, am aller liebsten waere ich dein Lieblingsbuch,  
Um dir jades mal aufs neue die schoensten Stunden zu Bereiten und um mit  
einem blossen Blick auf meinen Ruecken deinen Tag zu erheitern.  
  
Am liebsten waere ich nur ein Mensch,  
Um dir einmal zu begegnen und durch meine Augen deine Aufmerksahmkeit zu  
erregen.  
Am leibsten waere ich ein Mann,  
Um dich in meine starken Arme zu schliessen und dich nie wieder gehen zu  
lassen.  
Am liebsten waere ich eine Frau,  
Um in deinen starken Armen zu liegen, in den Tiefen deiner Augen zu  
versinken und im Nebel deiner Lippen dieser Welt zu entfliehen.  
Aber am liebsten, am aller liebsten,  
Waere ich ainfach nur  
  
Dein.  
  
************************************  
AN: Fuer the_crow, die du einst als Severus da sasst,  
Und mir, Lucius, meine dunkle Seite offenbahrt hast. 


End file.
